


A Series of (Un)Fortunate Events

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Head Injury, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto tries to propose to Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of (Un)Fortunate Events

There’s always something that seems to go wrong when Naruto tries to propose to Sasuke.

The first night Naruto had planned to propose during their weekly date night. They had decided to go someplace fancy for dinner this time around, followed by a movie and a walk around the park. It had gone perfect and Naruto had planned to propose to the other in the park where they first met. (Naruto had run straight into Sasuke on one of his morning runs because he was too busy singing to watch where he was going). The only problem was the dog mess Naruto had stepped in. Why do people have dogs if they don’t understand that you have to clean up after them? He definitely couldn’t propose with dog crap on his shoe and Sasuke telling him that the shoe wasn’t allowed in the apartment until it was squeaky clean. 

The second time they were supposed to spend the night in. Naruto had started cleaning their shared apartment after work, making them a nice meal to eat. (Sakura had taught him a few things after he confessed to needing her help with his plan). The dinner table was set nicely with candles and a table cloth covering the small wooded table. The second Sasuke had walked into the door; Naruto had greeted him with a smile and a kiss. Sasuke hadn’t even been able to leave the hall when his phone went off. A curse mumbled under his breath and Naruto knew Sasuke had to go back into work. With an apologetic kiss, he was off. Sasuke came home to cold food, burnt out candles, and Naruto asleep on the couch. 

Naruto had thought the third time would be the one. He had an extra-long lunch since his class had gym after so he went over to visit Sasuke at work. The food was picked up from his favorite take out place and Naruto was going to be able to actually get the question out this time around. Only when he got to Sasuke’s office, he was no were to be found. A talk with the secretary told Naruto that Sasuke was in a meeting, but he could wait for him if he wanted. Naruto ended up having to leave the food with a little note next to it because Sasuke’s meeting didn’t end before Naruto had to leave. 

Naruto was getting annoyed at this point. He simply wanted to ask Sasuke to marry him. He wanted to be with the other forever, but it didn’t seem like the universe wanted the same thing. 

Naruto was going to get it this time around though. If he didn’t, then he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

It was a normal Sunday morning. Naruto and Sasuke had gone out for a jog around the park and they were stopping for their usual coffee and pastry. It wasn’t going to be terribly romantic like his first two ideas, but at this point he would take anything. 

“Hey, Sasuke?’ Naruto asks, smile tugging up his lips. The other turns to look at him, dark eyes questioning. “Can I ask ya something?” 

“Hm.” Sasuke hums, nodding his head and taking a sip of his coffee. Naruto’s a bit nervous now. This is the furthest he’s gotten to asking Sasuke to marry him, at this point something has normally gone wrong. He prays that nothing does. 

“I was-” He clears his throat, ignoring the nervous flutter in his stomach. He was going to do this no matter what. “I just…” He had a whole speech prepared, but the words are lost as he stops, turning to face Sasuke. He shifts nervously from one foot to the other. “I love you. I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you. I love waking up next to you and eating dinner every night with you. I love watching TV curled up on the couch with you. I would give anything to have you for the rest of my life.” 

He pauses, sucking in a deep breath to try and calm down. Sasuke’s face has gone from his normal blank expression to a look of surprise and shock. It seems that he knows what’s coming and Naruto is happy to say that this is going to work this time around. He knows it. 

“Will you marry me?”

He gets to see Sasuke’s mouth fall open as he pulls out the ring from his pocket. He’s on one knee now, a smile so wide it hurts his cheeks. 

There’s a small nod and Naruto’s heart flutters. Sasuke is going to say yes! This is it. He’s finally-

“Watch out!” 

And then there is a bike coming at him and Naruto falls backward, the bike barely missing him, but the curb does the trick and Naruto finds himself pulled into darkness when his head smacks against the cement. 

\-----------------------

He’s groggy when he wakes, vision a bit blurry. He can make out Sasuke standing next to the bed, hand holding his firmly. Blue eyes slip closed against and Naruto takes a moment to collect his thoughts and try to figure out what happened. The most he can remember is getting coffee and heading home. It’s blank after that. 

“S’uke?” he mumbles, opening his eyes again. Sasuke’s fingers are brushing over his cheek, thumb stroking over scared skin. There’s a dull pain at the back of his head, but nothing he can’t handle. “What happened?” Naruto’s vision is starting to clear now and he can easily make out Sasuke’s concerned face. 

“You fell over when a bike nearly ran into you,” Sasuke explains, leaning forward to press his lips to Naruto’s forehead. “The back of your head split open, but it isn’t anything too bad. There are a few stiches and they’re going to keep you overnight for observation.” 

Naruto attempts to nod his head, but it only causes his head to throb. He whines, trying to tug his hand up to rub the back of his head. It doesn’t work though, because Sasuke’s holding his hand firmly and the other is wrapped up in some bandages. “The hand got scraped up when you fell backwards. It isn’t broken or anything.” 

There’s a pause and it’s then Naruto notices the light that bounces off Sasuke’s finger, catching a ring. Blond eyebrows furrow in question and Naruto pulls the hand closer to his face. “What’s this?” He notices that his words are a bit slurred.

“You don’t remember?” Sasuke asks and Naruto shakes his head. It only causes another wince of pain to leave his lips. He’s got to remember not to do that. “The biker didn’t see you because you were down on one knee, Naruto.” 

And the memory comes back in a flash, the shocked look and the nod of Sasuke’s head. The fact he finally got to ask Sasuke to marry him after trying so many times. 

“I’m assuming this means you said yes?” Naruto asks, blue eyes shifting to watch Sasuke’s face. There is a hand on his cheek again and Sasuke’s smile is soft. It’s the smile only reserved for Naruto. That definitely means Sasuke said yes.

“Of course, idiot.” The other smiles fondly and Naruto uses his injured hand to pull Sasuke’s head down for a kiss. It’s sloppy and all smiles, but Naruto doesn’t really care. 

Sasuke said yes and that is all that matters right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
